


harmless affection that keeps things this way

by stefonzolesky



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: M/M, fuckin sue me alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: jean-ralphio’s vision is blurry. he’s sure that he isn’t walking in a straight line, but he thinks that if he focuses enough he might be able to at least stand up straight.





	harmless affection that keeps things this way

jean-ralphio’s head is pounding so hard that he thinks he might explode. 

it’s not the club atmosphere, and it’s not the dancing. he’s used to that part. he’s been in clubs enough.

maybe it’s the snake juice, he tells himself, and tries to dance closer to leslie, but he’s sweaty, so she pushes him away and ends up with ann in the bathroom, either arguing or fucking. maybe both.

the douche puts that second thought in his mind, throwing back another shot of snake juice. howard tuttleman can hold his alcohol pretty well, jean-ralphio learns, but even tom is completely wasted tonight and laughing his ass off at something that a total stranger said, so they both decide “what the hell?” and knock back one more shot, one more shot, one more shot. jean-ralphio’s vision is blurry. he’s sure that he isn’t walking in a straight line, but he thinks that if he focuses enough he might be able to at least stand up straight.

the thing that keeps him tied down to the couch is the weight of howard clinging to his arm. they laugh and talk nonsense and take more shots and jean-ralphio can see donna leading the group from the parks department out of the bar despite their protests and suffering attention spans, but he doesn’t pay much attention to that and instead reaches for another shot.

“you’re a funny kid,” howard says, and he’s slurring. “how old did you say you were?”

“twenty-five.” jean-ralphio hiccups. “you.” he tries to ask a question, but it comes out as more of a statement.

howard groans. “thirty-one. it  _ sucks. _ ”

“i’m sure it does.” jean-ralphio giggles -- he  _ fucking giggles,  _ this snake juice is really screwing with him -- and tries to do another shot, but he drops the glass and it shatters on the floor of the club. “i’m’a get alcohol poisoning,” he grumbles.

“s’fine,” howard says, even though they both know it’s not really fine. it’s fine for now.

the whole thing is stupid, really. jean-ralphio only kisses howard because he’s drunk. he’s more drunk than he’s ever been in his life, and he’s  _ lonely. _ he’s so lonely. he just hates to say it. admitting you’re lonely seems vulnerable, and if there’s one thing that jean-ralphio saperstein is  _ not, _ it’s vulnerable.

“i’m lonely too,” howard admits, and jean-ralphio swears under his breath when he realizes he’s been saying his whole internal monologue out loud.

“you?” he can’t help but laugh. howard just grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for another kiss.

all jean-ralphio tastes that night is alcohol and something vaguely coppery. howard’s lips are rough. his hands are calloused. jean-ralphio could melt against him.

and he does, just for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i find it ridiculous that these two were both at the club when snake juice was launched and there was not a single interaction between them that night, much less the entire show. this was such a missed opportunity.


End file.
